1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drum washing machine having an improved air circulation structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum washing machine having a drying function includes a drying device which blows hot air by a drying heater into a space receiving laundry to dry laundry. The drum washing machine performs a drying function alone or performs a drying function in tandem with a washing function after completion of dehydration, using the drying device.
A typical drying device of a washing machine evaporates moisture in laundry by supplying hot air heated by a heating device into a drum to heat the laundry and dries the laundry by condensing and discharging the evaporated moisture.
Such a drying device includes a drying duct to supply hot air into the drum, and the drying duct is equipped with the heating device and is connected, at one end thereof to an outlet of a blowing fan while being connected, at the other end thereof, to the drum so as to communicate with the inner portion of the drum. In addition, the drying device includes a condensation duct to condense and discharge moisture in the process of guiding humid air within the drum to the blowing fan, and the condensation duct is connected, at one end thereof, to the drum so as to communicate with the inner portion of the drum while being connected, at the other end thereof, to an inlet of the blowing fan.
In the related art, humid air discharged from a tub is condensed using water in the condensation duct. However, there is a limit to a degree of condensation and thus drying efficiency is decreased.
In addition, since water for condensation (hereinafter, referred to as “condensation water”) is continuously supplied in order to absorb moisture in laundry and condense hot and humid air, an amount of water used is increased.
Furthermore, since the condensation duct is located between the tub and a cabinet, there is a limit to increasing a receiving capacity of laundry within a given space.